


The Levi X Fem! Reader Book

by CigarettesAndCologne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Fucking, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top! Reader, implied multiple orgasms, kind of kinky, levi is a brat, levi is a power bottom, like damn i really tried there, someone please top him he needs it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigarettesAndCologne/pseuds/CigarettesAndCologne
Summary: A series of Levi x fem! reader scenarios! Enjoy unabashedly. Most will be nsfw, but not all. Stick around to find bottom Levi, musical adventures, the Underground City, tea talk and more! I mainly made this because I had way too many ideas. I'm a mess. I don't know if I'll take requests just yet. Once I get all my premeditated ideas out there, I may start officially taking requests, though.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a female civilian who runs a family pottery business. Set in a time before the 104th cadets arrived in the Survey Corps, in the original universe. Warning: very smutty. Proceed with caution, unless you’re into that.

You’d recently met a rather well-known member of the Survey Corps named Levi, who was admittedly grumpy and cold upon the first meeting. Something about it appealed to you, though, even if it was just the amusement you found in his creative insults. You had heard of his reputation, and you couldn’t say you were surprised with his original demeanor. He’d entered your family’s pottery shop one day in search of a mug, and you two had started up a surprisingly friendly chat, all things considered. 

“You have some pretty nice stuff here.”

“Thanks!”

“Slightly less shitty than everywhere else I’ve looked so far.” 

“Um, thanks?” You didn’t really know how to respond to that one.

“I’ll take this one, the colours go well together.”

A few days passed and you ran into him again in town, and you stuck up yet another little conversation. Except this time, there was discussion of when you could meet again. Once the second rendezvous was had there was a third, and a fourth, until you two were meeting three or more times a week over warm drinks, or sometimes even live music. By the end of the fifth month, the realization hit you that you may have been seriously falling for him; you found out that underneath the sharp exterior edges, he was a caring person who was just not exceptionally skilled at first impressions.

What he was exceptionally skilled at, though, was getting you worked up with little else besides words. His originally amusing, colourful comments had now turned into something much more deliberately teasing, and borderline seductive, in nature. Regardless of how experienced or inexperienced he was with social interaction, you had to admit that he had a gift when it came to this particular skill. 

This skill which you were currently being subjected to, pinned to your bed with his knees on either side of your hips, and his hands holding your arms in place above your head. There was no light in your cozy bedroom besides an atmospheric lamp that cast a warm glow on your silhouettes. His jet-black hair was tousled, but still allowed for you to see his cloudy grey eyes that sometimes caught the colour of the light. He was wearing a white button-up, that had been undone about a third of the way, with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and black pants. His chest was pressed flush against yours, which was bare. You’d been stripped down to nothing but your pants and underwear. His thin, warm lips were at your ear.

“I’ve wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you,” he rumbled into your ear with a velvet voice, to which you gasped, your cheeks burning. His hot breath spilling down your neck made goosebumps rise on your skin, your back leaving the mattress to squirm with want. Need. Even though you’d known each other for quite some time, this was the first time you’d been intimate. You wished you’d done so sooner. “Sinking my fingers into that needy cunt, my head between your thighs as I suck your sensitive little clit, flicking it with my tongue,” he said between gritted teeth, grinding his hips down on you as you did the same in an upwards direction. You could feel his hard cock through his pants, which did wonders for your ego and your already overwhelmed nerves. “My fingers inside you, fucking you until you shake,” he continued, and you could definitely hear a smirk in his voice. Your hands flew to his hips for leverage as you continued to seek friction, and he didn’t stop you. A shaky moan spilled from your throat from the sensation.

“Mmm,” he groaned. “You like that, Y/N?” He dragged his teeth along the shell of your ear. Hearing your name roll off his tongue like that sent tingles up your spine. “You’re such a fucking needy slut.” He whispered, to which you groaned with a giggle.

“You’ll still indulge me, though, won’t you?” You asked rhetorically, feeling a bit sassy. “You seem to quite enjoy the idea yourself, captain.” He smirked, and you knew you’d found a sweet, magic word.

“Damn right.” It seemed that that was all the encouragement he needed to shift downward, taking the hem of your pants in his fists and slowly, teasingly sliding them off your legs, all while maintaining eye contact. Fuck, you could swear you were already shaking from excitement. You’d had a hunch that he was the type who would prioritize making his partner cum as much as possible before the main event, and you were glad you were being proven right.

Now with just your underwear on, he traced his pointer finger down the damp spot that your arousal had created. Your breath caught in your throat, your hips squirming, silently asking for more. He teased you still, though, now using two fingers to ghost across your clit, barely using pressure and making tiny circles. You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth, biting back a whimper. Your fingers curled slightly in the blankets, still hesitant to beg and holding onto your pride. He knew exactly what he was doing, and you knew he wanted you to ask.

“Tell me what you want.” He said, seemingly to confirm your thoughts. Your pulse fluttered in your throat.

“I want…” You tossed you head to the side, shy to blatantly ask for it. But you figured that was the whole point, so in that moment you chose bravery instead. “I want to cum on your fingers, captain… F-fuck me with your fingers.” You blurted, adding the magic word in hopes of increasing your chances of success.  
“That’s what I like to hear. Such a good slut for me, Y/N,” he praised, finally removing your underwear and flinging them away. Immediately, his fingers were back on you, feather-light and teasing, parting to spread your glistening lips. You whined at the feeling of cold air against your cunt. You felt a concentrated stream of air hit your clit, and you realized he was blowing directly on it. Your hips bucked again, leaving the mattress. You bit back a curse, and instead your voice spiked in pitch.

“P-please…” the phrase finally slipped out of your lips, gazing into his eyes with desperation. Your chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. You wish he’d stop teasing already and give you what you craved. Although, you had to admit part of you loved it.

“Your body is so responsive,” he said, his finger running up and down the inside of your folds at a glacial pace. “I wonder how many times I could make you cum with my hand alone, if I really tried. Seven? Ten?” He hummed pensively, now circling you entrance delicately with one finger. Your toes curled, and you threw your head back in frustration. “No, it would be more than that… But we’d probably both loose count by that point.” He chuckled, a beautiful sound. Then, without warning, he slipped a finger into your slick heat, hooking it perfectly. Your mouth opened in a pleasured sigh, your body melting into the sheets. Despite your previous efforts, you’d never been able to locate the spot yourself. Now that you felt it, you wished you’d put a bit more effort in.

“Fuck yes,” you sighed, your eyes closed and your mouth still agape. You tossed your head the opposite way, and he added another finger.

He groaned at the feeling, “You’re so fuckable.” On the last word he pressed harder than he had the first time, and you nearly saw stars. He could tell, and he kept the pressure as his fingers alternately rubbed up and down on that lovely area inside of you. “I wish my tongue could go that deep,” he thought out loud, which set your nerves on fire. You fisted the sheets, grinding your hips down on his hand in your own pursuit of pleasure. Your thighs began to close, and with his free hand he pushed one leg down, pinning it to the bed. “Don’t get shy on me now, Y/N,” he hummed. A wanton moan bubbled up from your throat, escaping into the air to further encourage him. “I can’t wait to bury my cock all the way inside such a pretty pussy,” he said, suddenly changing his technique to rock his hand into your g-spot. You let out a choked moan, no longer capable of fluent speech. Damn, he was good.

“G-gonna… Cu-um… I’m go-oing to cum li-ike this…” You managed. “Please, ple-ease don’t sto-op.” You were glad the room didn’t have much light, because your face was probably embarrassingly red and flustered. Not like the rest of your body was much different, though. Your back left the bed again in ecstasy. Just when you thought this whole experience couldn’t get more intense, you felt his thumb on your clit, slippery and fast. Your breathing accelerated, your pulse pounding in your ears. Heat was pooling quickly in your core, your toes seemingly permanently curled. Right before you reached your peak, his lips met yours in a needy kiss. Your teeth clashed, and he swallowed your noises of bliss as he tipped you over the edge. 

Your thighs tensed, almost to the point of cramping as you came. Your hands flew to his back, raking your fingernails down his back with a loud groan. He let out a grunt at the feeling, but didn’t protest. You grasped his strong shoulders hard, drowning in the lust of the moment, your hips moving of their own accord. Your head spun as your rode out your high, his words only prolonging your orgasm, his eyes locked with yours. “That’s it,” he growled, “fuck my hand. That’s it baby, shit, you’re so tight. Yess…” He smirked down at you, just as you were coming off your high. Your whole body was tingling, and you looked up at him with lidded eyes, enjoying the view and basking in the post-orgasm glow. You decided then that you were going to try your best to return the favour, because… wow. Not like you weren’t planning on doing so before, but now you were really planning on it.

To your surprise, his fingers didn’t stop working inside you, even after several moments had passed. Your oversensitive body twitched, your moans becoming broken and stuttered. “L-Levi,” you panted. “I already came, you c-can stop now…” Your chest was still heaving, breathless. He only chuckled.

“What, you think I’m done with you after just one?”


	2. Levi is a Power Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me, pulling up after nearly a year of posting jack shit.*  
> It's Britney bitch.

You’d known Historia for a long time. You used to visit her in her childhood home every once in a while, and you two would talk by the fence, play games. You’d stumbled upon her house one day after playing a game of tag in the fields with your friends. You’d wandered too far, and you got lost in the woods, only to come out the other side with a clear view of a house. Being the curiously natured individual that you were, you immediately decided you were going to investigate.

And thus, a friendship began. 

You two bonded over the simplicity of childhood, the ignorance of youth, unaware of what fate awaited you both. Sometimes she’d come see you and she’d have a bloody nose, and sometimes you’d come to see her in the same condition. You’d gotten your injuries from fighting with some boys who were picking on people who deserved better, while she got her bloody noses, well… In a less grand and selfless fashion, not that it was ever her fault. Once you’d caught on to her less-than-ideal situation, you started to bring her little gifts. Sometimes it was just cool rocks, or a piece of candy, but on one occasion you brought her a necklace that you’d found on the ground. This little event just so happened to be the last time you ever saw her in person for a long time, too. Despite the circumstances of where you found it, though, it was of rather high quality, and you’d polished the dirt off of it before giving it to her.

She was grateful, of course, but she couldn’t resist asking, “Why didn’t you keep it for yourself?”

You studied the intricate golden necklace that she now held in her hands before responding. “It’s not really my style, and I thought you’d like it. It just seemed like you. It’s not like I paid anything for it.” You chuckled. After all, you were the girl who was most often caught hanging out with the boys, playing in mud and throwing punches. A golden necklace just wasn’t your thing, but somehow it seemed right for her.

Years past, and while she was away, you two had naturally become pen pals. You were grateful, joyous even that your friendship continued to thrive even from a distance. She always sent you updates, including when she started going by her real name, and when she’d been crowned queen. She’d update you on all the interesting people in the Survey Corps, on Ymir, on her missions when she was still in the military, and on her daily new life of royalty. She wrote to you outlining her plans, her pure heart always shining through with her efforts; the orphanage, various charity projects, as well as very well laid out fiscal and social plans, designed to cater to their reality. You marveled at how much she’d changed, how much stronger her motivational personality had become. You wished you could see her again, you wrote one day in your letter, but followed up with the fact that you understood that she was busy with her duties and that you were happy to contact her in any way possible.

Now, though, a few weeks later, you held the piece of paper in your hand that told you you’d be able to get exactly what you asked for, and your heart soared at the likelihood of seeing your best childhood friend once more.

‘Dear Y/N,  
I have also been missing you like crazy lately! That got me thinking, what exactly could we do to meet up again? I’d been thinking about it for days, and then the idea hit me when I was looking through some of my old things – I found that necklace! I never got to thank you for giving it to me, and your exceptional knowledge of my taste. Then, it just hit me!  
I had to pull a few strings and make up an excuse about it being over some political ordeal that needed solving… But we’re having a dance at the castle! I suspect by the time this gets to you there will be about 2 days before it happens, so sorry for the short notice. I’ll try to make it into town to help you find a dress, because you’ll have to look stunning as the unofficial guest of honour! Plus, there’s a few people I think you’ll like that I want you to meet.  
See you soon, Y/N!

Historia’

You had to laugh; she may have forgotten in your years apart, but you hated everything that had to do with dresses, and fancy dances, and “looking nice”. You worked at your family’s pottery shop, you were used to your hands being mucky or dusty, shriveled like raisins from hours at the wheel, and cramped from holding the tools so tightly for so long. You were in no way, shape, or form, ready for a royal dance in 2 days time.

From her letter, you could tell that you would be meeting with some pretty important people, according to her, at least. They were most likely the people you’d been hearing so much about – Sasha, and her potato eating madness; Eren and his obsession with killing titans; Mikasa’s exceptional skill on the battlefield, and surprisingly caring personality. You also briefly recalled Historia telling you about how she’d punched the strongest solider in the military after she became queen, to which you had to give her credit. That was pretty epic.

But the problem still stood of how you were going to find a dress fit for royal company in the span of 2 days, plus somehow get a makeover to meet al these people. Hell, forget about the aesthetics, you were way too socially awkward and rough around the edges to even meet any of these people! They were probably all sophisticated, professional, hard-working citizens.

You heard a knock at the door, and within moments you were pulled into a teddy-bear hug with your childhood best friend. Within a few more moments, you were being dragged away in order to go dress shopping, a situation you abhorred, but went along with it because this was Historia’s way of paying you back.

-

10 stores and an exhausting number of zippers later, you two had finally decided on a dress that you couldn’t deny made you feel like a total badass. Okay, well, as badass as a dress can make someone feel. Which isn’t a lot, but more than one would expect. This dress, though? Damn. You could definitely fool some people into thinking you weren’t a total tomboy with this. 

It was a deep red A-line floor-length gown, made of silk or at least something very similar – you couldn’t tell. The neckline was an off-the-shoulder sleeve style, and the bodice was pure glitter, that faded out the further down it went. The fit hugged your curves like it was made for you, showing off all of your most appealing assets, some of which you didn’t even know you had. It had a corset back, something you were initially shy about, but immediately warmed up to after you got over the whole “but my back is showing’ ordeal. This dress, as if it couldn’t get any better, twirled like no tomorrow and made you feel like a graceful butterfly (actually, on second thought you were never going to think that again.) And, of course, the piece de resistance… it had pockets. Big pockets.

Okay, well maybe a dress with pockets is more badass then you gave it credit for. 

Regardless, you were sure you could mask your true identity of being a rough and tumble girl with this façade. Maybe not flawlessly, but with moderate success. Historia could only laugh about your goal. You assumed it was because she had tried to hide her identity for years, but in actual fact, well, she knew something that you simply did not…

It was that you would have been better off just not trying to hide anything.

-

The Survey Corps did indeed have quite a few interesting characters, so to speak. You’d entered the dance with a clear mind, the mind of a noble woman who had no other plans than to blend in with the rest. This plan, however, evaporated upon meeting the person that she’d wanted to introduce you to since the beginning.

He had raven dark hair, styled neatly to perfection. He was on the shorter side, but you didn’t mind – in your eyes, it shouldn’t matter, regardless. His eyes were a grey that you’d never seen before. Before you could finish, ahem, checking him out, though, you put the pieces together on who this guy was, from the previous information you’d gotten from Historia’s letters.

You were beginning to think this was all a bit of a grand trap.

“Y/N,” she introduced you, “This is Levi. Levi, this is Y/N.”

You bit the inside of your cheek. This was the guy she wanted you to meet?

Why?

Regardless, yeah, your plan fucking evaporated. If nothing else, though, spending so much time as one of the boys all your life, you’d learned to keep your cool. Now you had to put those skills into immediate action, because you’d be damned if you became a blushing mess in front of the very person Historia wanted you to meet. Yeah, way to be mature, Y/N. And you didn’t want him thinking you were just another one of those floosy rich girls, either, because you certainly weren’t. Well, even though your original plan was to blend in with them. It’s been established that you abandoned that plan long ago, anyway, as soon as you saw just who you were meeting. Even if he was looking like an absolute snack – poor choice of words, whoops – you couldn’t act shy now. She probably just wanted you two to meet because she thought you’d be great friends.

Friends, you tried to lie to yourself, was the intention behind this. But she wouldn’t have spent so long with you picking out a form-fitting dress, she wouldn’t have thrown a whole goddamn dance, he wouldn’t have a sparkle in his eye – no, you were kidding yourself. Those were all just circumstantial. This was a friendly meeting. Definitely no other intentions behind this encounter. Nope, none.

“Y/N?” You heard Historia ask from the corners of your mind. Snapping out of your thoughts, you realized you hadn’t said anything in a few seconds, causing an awkward silence. There’s nothing sexier than an awkward silence, yeah. Great job Y/N, you’re doing a great job keeping your “cool”.

“So you’re the guy she punched?” Was your opening line. Wow. He glanced at Historia then, who looked like she was dissociating a little.

Payback, score.

Well, on second thought, maybe not so much.

He blinked, sighed, and said, “Word has gotten around I see.” Even with his bleak tone, though, there was a ghost of a smile on his lips that told you he wasn’t all that upset about it, although he was pretending to be. He fixed his blazer, a totally unnecessary action that only proved to show that he, too, was feeling nervous and awkward. You found that endearing. Endearing? You just met him, you’re not a Disney princess, don’t get ahead of yourself.

“Should I be watching my back for a round two?” He continued, but this time he almost seemed… Playful? Oh god, it’s happening. Stay calm, stay fucking calm. What the procedure?

Without thinking twice about it, you responded, “Well I’d hope you could go more than one round, captain.” You threw in at the end, hoping to come off as flirtatious. Not that there was any denying that, now. You thought you saw a blush rise on his face, if only for a moment. You glanced in Historia’s direction to see if she’d caught it, but she was nowhere to be found. She dipped. Great. With no confirmation, but a lovely opportunity, you turned back to the matter at hand.

-

In the far corner of the room, Eren slumped against a giant marble column, defeated and in disbelief as he stared at the pair in the distance who were flirting up a storm.

The small blonde walked tall and proud as she approached him, a huge grin on her face. “You owe me 10 bucks, Yeager,” she announced, victorious.

“I can’t believe you were right about them.”

-

In a million years, you never thought you’d be the one pinning him to the wall of a dark room, cool moonlight spilling in the far window of a random bedroom you two had tumbled into in a fit of kisses and giggles. You never thought you’d be the one shoving his blazer off as he desperately shimmied out of it, his hot breath grazing your neck. You never thought you’d be hissing the words, “I’m going to fuck you until you forget your name,” into the ear of humanity’s strongest soldier, his fingers gliding down to the small of your back and underneath the waistband of your underwear to squeeze your ass. Your dress was long discarded on the floor. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

“Damn right you’re gonna fuck me,” he panted, biting his lip as his finger slipped between your folds to check how wet you were. He practically growled when he felt how slick you’d become, tilting his head even further to the side. You wondered if he was exposing his neck on purpose, and took him up on the offer of kissing the exposed skin. He squeezed your ass again in response, letting out a shaky sigh as you suckled on his skin – you didn’t leave until it bloomed red under your lips. Your teeth brushed against the newly sensitive spot, and, to your ever-growing surprise, he shuddered at the feeling.

For all his witty comebacks and reputation was worth, you never expected he'd lean more towards the submissive side. But on the other hand, you seemed to have gained his trust in the time you two had been talking. He was a very good listener, and even opened up a bit about himself. You got the impression that he wasn’t used to doing so, and you assured him hat it was more than okay and you enjoyed listening. So maybe he’d found you appealing, able to keep up, able to understand, all of the above. Regardless, there was definitely an appeal to being the top, especially when you had the opportunity to make a usually composed and threatening man come apart beneath you in any way you pleased.

You pressed your lips to his, delighted when he leaned into it. The kiss was a bit awkward, with clacking teeth and bumping noses, but it reminded you that not everything has to be perfect. The fact even set off butterflies in your stomach – this was going to be fun. And more importantly, it was going to be genuine.

His finger was teasing you now it seemed, and a part of you wondered if he was testing your authority. You found your resolve weakening, and for that you broke the kiss, pulling back to study his face. Your hand rose to hold his face as you threatened, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Your voice held a commanding tone, something you’d only ever used when you had to be assertive to break up tense situations. Now, though, it came in handy in a completely different way. There was a silkier element to it, one that promised sweetness mixed with cruelty.

Rebellion flashed in his eyes. “Or. What?” He asked, his tone challenging. His tongue slid across his teeth under his upper lip. Oh he was asking for it, blatantly. He wanted to see if you would give in or not, and you knew it. The hand that had been holding his face shot up to grip his hair, pulling it so you could better whisper in his ear.

“Or else I’ll edge your pretty cock until you scream, captain Ackerman.” You purred in his ear, your voice soaking with lust. “Now, get on your knees, unless you want to test me.” All of a sudden, something changed in him – it was as though something let go in his mind, like he was giving up control. You found it extremely satisfying. Your kissed the shell of his ear to end the statement, smiling when you saw goosebumps rise on his neck. This man had a kink for being told what to do, didn’t he? You felt him shiver and try to lean into your touch, and since you two were pressed so closely together, you could feel his cock twitch too. Oh, you were enjoying this quite a bit, and so was he.

“Y/N,” came his baritone voice before he sealed your lips for a short, wet kiss. From there, his mouth trailed down your jaw, down your neck. You felt his hands on your sides, squeezing gently. His mouth traveled down past your breasts, stopping for a moment there to appreciate them. You felt his thumbs hook underneath the waistband of your underwear, and when he resumed venturing lower, he tugged them down in one motion, so they fell loosely to the floor. He kissed down and around your stomach, his hands skimming your waist and hips. Now, he was kneeling in front of you, and you couldn’t help the blush that rose on your cheeks at the sight, or the feeling of warm lust that enveloped you. Wanton grey eyes peered up at you through his mussed bangs, his lips parted slightly. One warm hand rested on your lower back now, spread as though he had plans to pull you closer if you decided to move away. The thought sent tingles up your spine. It was now your turn for goosebumps.

He leaned forward, first kissing your hipbones, then venturing lower, then lower again, until his mouth met that spot above the little bundle of nerves that would eventually be the end of you. His eyes were no longer staring up at you, which helped to slow your heart rate. He did nothing, though, just remained still, breathing warm air onto an area which you both knew, with no discretion, was extremely sensitive. But this alone was not enough to do much else than make you squirm.

You could be patient, for now.

You wound your fingers into his hair, ruffling it. You wanted to pull him in, and it took every ounce of your self control not to. Instead, you asked him, “Nervous?” To which his gaze flickered up at yours again, tentatively. You rubbed his head to assure him that it was ok, that he could take his time.

After a period where he seemed like he was trying to figure out what to say, he spoke. “I want to do a good job…” he trailed off, to which you ruffled his beautiful hair again.

“You will.” You reassured him, then decided to play into his obvious power dynamic kink. “You have me here to tell you what to do, don’t you?” You chuckled gently, as that brought a blush to his face once more. It seemed to do the trick, too; he leaned in then, and got to work.

Turns out, he didn’t need much instruction.

With his free hand, he spread your lips so he could lap at them easier. His tongue traced between your folds, lingering, and flicking there for much, much longer than you thought you could handle. This alone had your head spinning, and you had to brace yourself with your free hand against the wall behind him in order to stay standing. He licked a stripe up your cunt, only to arrive at your clit, and then repeat it several times. Your fists tightened in his hair, your neck craning back as you let out a grunt. As much as he enjoyed teasing you though, he didn’t want to risk ticking you off with teasing. So, this time when his tongue met your clit, he used his hand again to reveal it, then promptly took it between his lips to suck. You couldn’t help letting go of the breath you didn’t know you were holding in an embarrassing, shaky sigh of pleasure. Your grip stuttered in his hair. He didn’t stop, though – if anything, that encouraged him to suck harder, and even circle his tongue around it.

You were muttering underneath your breath. “That’s it,” you groaned, your chest heaving as he continued to go down on you. “Ri-ight there, don’t stop…” you sighed. Your thighs had begun to shake, something that did not go unnoticed by Levi. As if to encourage your trembling (which it totally was), he slipped two fingers inside your cunt with ease, hooking them to hit that perfect spot; you’d be lying if you said you didn’t see stars. “Right there, fuck, fuck!” You cried, your voice spiking in pitch. Your muscles tensed, and you could feel the tight ball of pressure building inside you that would soon release. You braced yourself against the wall, because standing proved to be more difficult than originally planned. His fingers worked inside of you, fluttering against your g-spot as he mercilessly suckled your clit.

How was he so good at this? You were beginning to think the original nervous act was just to make you let your guard down because holy shit, he was good. Perhaps he was trying to turn the tables? Your knees were shaking, but miraculously hadn’t completely buckled yet. Your face was scrunched into an expression of pure bliss that he, for the record, found absolutely satisfying and gorgeous.

It was then that the hand on the lower part of your back came into play. You were getting increasingly more sensitive, and as a result your hips twitched away. Or, at least, tried to. Each time there was a movement that strayed from his mouth, he’d pull you back in and hold you there. This, in the end, it was had you tumbling over the edge, mumbling obscenities and praises as you rode out your high on his hand and mouth. He loved the way your hips circled, bucked, how you squeezed his fingers as you came. The soft, warm texture that trapped them was enough to make his cock twitch with need. That’s right, he was getting off on you getting off.

Before you even had a proper chance to come down from your orgasm, though, he was standing up, kissing up your torso in a rushed manner, sucking your collar bones with lips that had just tasted you. You leaned against him, limbs still heavy. “That was so fucking good,” you panted against his shoulder, your breath hot. You thought you felt a gentle smile against your skin, just for a moment.

He was kissing up your neck now, your ear, and then meeting your eyes with a gaze you couldn’t quite put your finger on. His gaze flickered across your features, like he was reading them to see what would come next. He was unsure.   
“What do you want to do… now?” He asked in a low, quiet voice. He was blushing like hell, and you found it absolutely endearing. And here you were thinking he was going to turn the tables, when in reality he probably wouldn’t even want to. To be fair, neither would you. You smiled at him, your eyes still hazy.

“What I want to do,” you began, “is ride you on that bed,” you gestured to the king sized bed in the room that had fancy looking dark blue blankets and cream coloured pillows. You were still kind of short of breath, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t speak. Your hand came up to his hair from behind to pull him into a kiss. Your other hand tugged at his collar, guiding him to the edge of the bed. The back of his knees hit the edge, and you promptly pushed him down onto it. He crawled back slightly so you could join him, which you did.

Your hands went to work on the remaining buttons of his shirt as you kissed him. He was breathing heavily, something you took great pride in. You were sitting in his lap now, straddling him, and you could feel his erection through his pants – that made your stomach do a flip. Once the buttons were all undone, your lips moved to his neck.

You made quick work of his pants and underwear, shoving them off of him with alarming urgency. “Slow down,” he said with a small laugh, “we’re not trying to win a marathon.” To that, your cheeks burned red. Once he noticed, he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at you blushing, a tiny smirk adorning his face. You still said nothing, but you sat on his lap to silence him instead.

You placed your hands on his chest, letting your nails dig in slightly. He inhaled sharply at this, grinding his hips upward. “Come on,” he said, his tone challenging, “I know you can do it harder than that.” You smiled down at him, enjoying his new bratty side. Or, at least, new to you. In response, you dug your nails deeper into his skin, enough to leave marks. You kept eye contact with him the entire time, and delighted when his gaze faltered and a grunt escaped him. 

“How’s that for you, captain?” You said on an exhale, grinding your hips down on his cock. From your previous orgasm, you were still slick, and naturally, you used this to your advantage. You continued your teasing, enough to feel him twitch beneath you. Then, you raked your nails down his chest with the same pressure from before. A gravely, loud moan graced your ears then, followed by aa string of muttered curses. “What’s the problem?” You asked cheekily. “Never been scratched up by a woman before?” And then his cock twitched again.

Oh, you were loving this.

After a moment of thought, and deciding to swallow his pride, Levi finally gave in. “Fffuck me,” he panted. “Please.” His chest was rising and falling with each breath, his hair was a mess, he was blushing down to his shoulders. His white formal button up was messily splayed out beneath him, in need of intense ironing afterward for sure. His eyes roamed your body, drinking up the sight of you. It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to seek more friction and grind on you again. “P-please,” he pleaded again, this time looking you in the eyes.

How could you say no to that?

You slid your hands up the red welts that your left on his toned chest and abdomen to rest just below his collar bones. You pushed him down, to which he obliged. He’d probably never admit it, but there were goosebumps on his neck and arms. One hand reached down to slide him into you, while the other gripped his shoulder firmly. Something he was learning quickly was that you were stronger than you looked, and that it was very hot.

He rested his hands on your waist, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of your stomach. You worked yourself up and down on him, at a glacial pace. When he tried to thrust up, you responded with a clipped and stern, “Ah,” as though to scold him. He didn’t dare disobey that one.

“I have to say,” you purred, “Flustered and desperate is a good look on you, Ackerman.” That set his nerves on fire, holy shit. How did you know just what to say to get him worked up?

“I’m sure it is, you tease,” he responded, in a tone that told you his patience was wearing thin. “This is a poor excuse for fucking.” Oh, you could tell he was just trying to get on your nerves now. As if to emphasize his point, his hands on your hips slammed you down onto him with a loud smack of skin on skin. Your breath momentarily left your lungs from the bluntness and speed. “Fuck me,” he nearly growled, this time it was more of a demand. 

His hands were heated on your waist, squeezing slightly. You took them in your own and pinned them by his sides. You looked him dead in the eyes, and then started to move your hips faster. You leaned down so your chest was flush to his, and your lips were next to his ear. You kissed the skin underneath, nibbling enough to leave a hickey.

“Now, I’d give you blue balls, but you’d like that too much,” you sneered in his ear, to which he bit his lip, probably to stop himself from saying something he’d regret. “So you’re gonna be good for me, and not cum until I say so. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy. And you’ll tell me when you’re close?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

“Are you close now?”

“…”

You grabbed his throat, careful to only squeeze the sides lightly, but enough to let him know who was in charge.

“Are you close now?” You repeated, in your no-bullshit voice this time.

“Mhm,” he nearly whined, his eyes clamped shut. You sat up, Your hand still around his neck. You enjoyed your view as you fucked him into the mattress, circling your hips up and down. You hummed in thought.

“You can hold it.”

“Y-yes… ma’am.” He blinked his eyes open, but wouldn’t look at you. The truth was, he knew he couldn’t hold it in if he was looking at you. You took your hand off his neck, and placed them on his chest again. Your thrusts were aimed, now, as you were close to your own release. You could tell he was really struggling, and he was doing his best, and it made your heart throb.

His hands, now freed, rested on your hips, but did not attempt to move them. “What’s wrong?” You asked cheekily. “I thought you said you wanted to be fucked?” He nodded, his eyes still averted. “And is this still not good enough?”

“Ngh, n-no, fuck, this is really good…” He groaned quietly.

“Hm? You’ll have to say that louder, I didn’t hear.”

“Nnnnn…” He grit his teeth. “I really need to cum, ma’am.” The pads of his fingers dug a bit into the flesh of your waist, and he was still looking away. Luckily, though, the sound of him begging for it was enough to tip you over the edge again. You rode out your orgasm, admiring the blushing mess beneath you, still reluctant to gaze at you. You found it adorable.

You lifted yourself off of him, then sat beside him. One of your hands roamed his marked-up chest, while the other stroked his cock. “Cum for me now, Levi,” You told him in a deceptively gentle tone, to which he complied. You watched his face more than anything, enjoying the lovely sounds he made as he came.

Once he was done, you kissed him deeply, and a sharp breath left his nose at the feeling. One of his hands held you face as you pulled away. You stroked his soft, tousled hair with a smile.   
“Has anyone ever called you cute, Levi?”

-

A couple months later, and Historia wasn’t the only one you were writing letters to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better not have skipped the first part, it's really cute and I worked hard on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a tease ending, but what can I say? Sometimes I just have to do it to 'em.


End file.
